


Immune

by Lozza



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny meet a succubus, and SuperSEAL is scared he'll lose his partner to a fae floosie. Danny surprises him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immune

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from watching a trailer for Lost Girl. I might use it as a basis for a longer story. I thought it was high time I put something else up, since Never Enough chapter 5 is being a bit of a monster at the mo.   
> Let me know what you think!

Steve knew what she was the moment he laid eyes on her – succubus, one of the fae, and she had her eyes on Danny. 

They were carrying out enquiries for their latest case, smuggling of antiquities from sacred sites, such as Angkor Watt through Hawaii to buyers on the west coast of the US. The last shipment had been stopped at Honolulu by customs, and had been accompanied by a dead body. So Lt Governor Denning had called in 5-0 and here they were. 

Sunspot Imports Inc. was a front for the suppliers, but they were putting up a good one, even Steve had to admit that. The offices he and Danny had walked into were plush, with expensive furnishings, paintings on the walls, high tech equipment on the desks and a tall, dark-haired woman sitting behind the manager’s desk. She was … flawless: perfect hair, perfect nails, perfect make up, wearing a suit jacket, tall boots and not much else. It was her eyes that gave her away, the dark irises judging him but glaring into dark red of arousal when she saw Danny standing next to him. 

Steve had been fighting the fae for long years, he was a demon hunter, and he used his skills to stop those that used their birthright against ordinary people, and he knew what the woman wanted. She was going to charm Danny into believing she was above board and legit, despite all of the evidence they had accumulated against her, and then, if she felt like it, she was going to suck the life out of him, literally. 

Like hell was Steve going to let that happen. It had taken him a year and a half to get Danny right where he wanted him: in his bed, in his arms, loving him as much as Steve did him. And no over-sexed bitch was going to take that from him. He stepped in front of his partner and got her attention back on him as she advanced on Danny, and she couldn’t mask her sneer quickly enough. “Lee Cross, I’m…”

“I know who you are,” she told him, unimpressed. “I am more interested in this fine specimen you have bought me,” she continued, and pushed past him, turning all of her considerable charms on Danny. 

The man in question, a bit disgruntled that McGarrett had put himself in the line of fire, again, looked up at her. She was gorgeous, but he had his very own tall dark haired beauty he salivated over quite frequently, and his own fae talents, so he was unaffected. “Ms Cross,” he greeted her with a nod, but didn’t hold out his hand to her – he wasn’t that stupid. “Detective Danny Williams. We’re here to check out your manifests.”

She gave him her most seductive smile, her irises almost completely taken up by the red. “You can check my manifests any time, Danny,” she commented, her voice husky, raising her hand to reach out and touch him.

Danny smiled back, and Steve’s panic level spiked. Only to be reduced by his partner’s next words. “Good,” Danny replied and slapped the warrant he held in his hand in to Cross’ advancing hand, stopping her from touching his face. “Then we don’t need to argue over this, do we?”   
With that he dodged passed her, making sure he didn’t touch any part of her, and walked over to the computer on her desk. He busied himself with it, pulling out the USB flash drive Chin had given him, plugging it in, and using his own pen to press a couple of keys on the keyboard in front of him to activate it (he really didn’t want succubus pheromones on his skin thankyouverymuch). The programme worked – downloading everything onto the flash drive, as in the warrant, and uploading another programme that would periodically download any more information onto one of H5-0’s ghost drives without leaving a trace, that was not in the warrant. 

Steve, demon hunter extraordinaire, watched him proudly for a moment before he turned back to the succubus. She was staring at Danny in shock, she was expecting a vastly different reaction than that. “What is he?” she hissed at McGarrett, someone she would never normally talk to, out of principle.   
Steve shrugged. “My partner,” he told her, and looked at her when he could feel her glare. “I don’t know,” he added, which was true, and even if he did he was not going to tell her, they didn’t know at the moment the extent of her export business (that’s what the other hidden programme was for). But he didn’t know, apart from Danny’s shapeshifting abilities, and that on it’s own wouldn’t make him immune to a succubus’ not inconsiderable talents. 

“Huh,” she grunted in a very unladylike manner. “Maybe you should find out.”

Steve grinned at her and nodded. “Maybe I should,” he agreed. “Maybe I should.”

 

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

 

They didn’t stay very long, it hadn’t taken long for the download and illicit upload, and what Cross didn’t know was that they had used her own wi fi network to send the information from her won network to the smart table at HQ, even the stuff she did not keep stored on her main computer. 

Steve didn’t stop grinning from leaving the office to halfway back to HQ, and it only took a few moments from getting the Camaro started for him to start asking questions. “So, Danny.” he said as he steered around a corner. “A succubus, huh?”

Danny smirked at him and glanced out of the window to hide it. “Yup, the eyes sort of gave it away, Steven,” he commented drily. 

Steve glanced over at him before he continued. “She was full on with you, though,” he spoke, aiming for nonchalant but got curious and jealous at the same time. 

Danny laughed and turned to study him. “Don’t worry, Babe,” he assured him, and laid a hand on his partner’s nearest knee. “I’ve already gone through having the life sucked out of me by Rachel, I’m not going to go through that again. Also…” he added when he saw a flicker of Steve’s I-really-hate-it-when-you-bring-up-that-woman face. “I’ve got my very own hot brunette right here, and no supernatural fae floosie is going to take that from me.”

Steve laughed at his ‘fae floosie’ and in relief too. He had been worried, his relationship with Danny was the best he had ever had and he was planning to keep it, whatever it took. He basked in Danny’s affirmation for a few moments before work got in the way, again. 

“Take the next left, Babe,” Danny told him, studying his side mirror with intent. 

Steve looked around him and quickly did as he was told, this route was one of the alternatives they took back to HQ, via HPD. “What is it?” he asked as he put a little more weight on to the gas. 

“We’ve got a tail,” Danny told him, and quickly unholstered his Sig. He kept an eye on the mirror, only looking down to check the clip, before looking up again. “It’s that red Suburban three cars back,” he told his partner as he looked around them. “It’s been with us since we left the import office. There are at least three in it, I think one’s a wolf.”

“Great,” Steve murmured darkly, and concentrated on getting past the slow mini van in front of them. A wolf meant werewolf which meant in a fight Danny would shift into something big and strong and it would get nasty, something Steve didn’t want – he’d already had to patch his partner up after a tooth and claw fight and it wasn’t pretty. So he checked where they were, not far from HQ, and floored it. 

Danny was used to that by now and was settled back in the seat, waiting for his car to leap forward, as it did. The driver of the Suburban behind them was surprised, that, and the extra power and less weight of the Camaro gave them the break they needed to get away from them. 

Danny praised the seat belt as, gun in one hand, he used the other to pull out his mobile. He slid it open, flicked on speed dial, and shouted down it when the other person answered. “Chin! We’re being chased! Run down this VIN!” He rattled off the index number of the red vehicle that he could read out of the mirror. “We’re coming in hot!”

“Any shots fired?” Chin asked quickly as he left the smart table, which was processing the information they had downloaded, to another laptop nearby to check the car's tags.

“Not yet,” Danny replied and kept an eye out for the car behind them. They were a long way behind, the heavy SUV no match for Danny’s Camaro, but he couldn’t believe that they had thought they would be able to catch them with one vehicle. So he didn’t let himself relax, he didn’t know whether their tail had friends, but he wasn’t going to believe they didn’t. He trusted Steve to get them to HQ, maybe not in one piece, but he wasn’t going to sit back and watch. He kept his eyes everywhere, checking their six, and other direction too, while Steve was driving. 

So the SEAL had enough warning to dodge another Suburban that appeared, at speed, from a side street a few metres ahead. Danny had eyes on it, and was rattling off the VIN to Chin when he spotted the passenger window opening and the muzzle of a Mach 10 automatic being shoved out of it. In their direction. “Gun!” he yelled, and twisted in his chair to be ready to shot back. 

He needn’t have worried, Steve pulled a manoeuvre right out of the Dukes of Hazzard, steered to the right, braked to the let the surprised drive in front of them, and then dodged the nimble Camaro to the other side of it. This gave Danny time to open his window, aim his Sig and expertly shoot out a tyre of the vehicle before the passengers could compensate for their change of direction and start shooting. The rear tyre blew, and because of the speed and weight of the vehicle, it flipped.

Towards them. 

Danny had time to shout: “Shit!” as the heavy vehicle came his way, tipping over, but Steve, bless him, again floored it, steering to the left, and the car reacted enough to get them out of the way. He grinned at Danny, patted his knee, and carried on serenely as if they weren’t leaving a large car, on it’s side, in the middle of the road a few feet away. 

By the time Danny had gotten his breathing back to normal and didn’t feel so much like having a heart attack, they were at HQ. They had driven past an entire phalanx of HPD’s black and whites, all following Kono’s red Cruze, and she had waved at them as she headed to the accident, wearing a grin almost as maniacal as Steve’s. 

Danny shook his head in despair. “She’s almost as crazy as you are,” he told his partner, who grinned at him and nodded. Danny sighed and shook his head. “Don’t park out front, chauffeur,” he directed, and used a hand to wave him to the back car park, rather than his own reserved spot out front. “I don’t know where the red one went,” he explained at Steve’s frown. “If we leave by the back, hopefully they won’t notice, watching the front.”

Steve thought about it for a moment before he nodded, and then aimed the car into the back car park of the building. Here it was a free for all, cars parked wherever there was space for them, but he reversed the Camaro between a silver pickup and a black Nissan cross over, effectively using the vehicles to hide theirs (Danny’s thank you) out of sight.

Chin was waiting for them, car keys out, vest on, shotgun in hand, and he quickly checked them over visually for holes before he ran to the door, shouting instructions to leave the computers alone. He rushed off, shouting something about Kono being at scene, and was gone. 

The pair watched him go, shrugged at each other (she did have back up after all) an made themselves at home. “So,” Steve commented as he watched Danny walk over to the coffee machine. “You’re immune to a succubus then.”

Danny laughed as he fired up the coffee maker. “After everything we’ve just been through, you pick up on that? Again?” he asked, fondly amused, as he leant against the counter and watched him. 

Steve smiled predatorily and walked over to him, pressing himself close against him, slipping a leg in between Danny’s and sliding an arm around his trim waist. “I was kinda worried,” he admitted as he used his free hand to muss his partner’s perfectly coiffed hair. 

Danny moved his hands to the nape of Steve’s neck and played with the short curls there, while he used the other one to gently caress his partner’s upper arm. “Like I said,” he reassured him and urged him down for a kiss. “I’ve got what I want, what I need, right here,” he said against Steve’s lips. 

The SEAL hummed his agreement and showed him exactly what he felt about that, devouring his mouth with his own, pushing in when Danny opened his lips for him, tasting him, licking into his mouth, tongues jousting. Steve kissed as he did anything in life – full on – and Danny loved it and kissed right back.   
Succubus be damned, she had nothing on the tall SEAL, even her fuck me pheromones weren’t going to pull Danny away from this, his sex on legs partner who, with Grace, had made this hell hole of an island home. 

 

End


End file.
